The Shadow Mamodo
by Mikey220
Summary: Continuation to The Mamodo that could control time and the New Spells. A wolf mamodo named Synaku comes to the human world and befriends Kiyo's bully Runaiko. But this mamodo has a power that will force Kiyo into one of his most intense mamodo battles yet
1. Prologue

The Shadow Mamodo

Prologue

Human: Runaiko Tsurisami

Age: 14

Sex: Male

Description: Runaiko wears a black shirt with an opened dark brown button shirt over top. He wears black jeans. He has long black hair, and blue eyes. Runaiko is a very mean kid. He bullies everyone, including Kiyo. He craves power and upon discovering Synaku, he abuses his powers immensely. The two team up together on one condition: Runaiko is able to use Synaku for all his bidding as long as he keeps the book safe, and Synaku is crowned king.

Mamodo: Synaku

Description: Synaku is similar to Schneider (Ponygon), except he looks more like a wolf. He walks on four paws. He has dark fur with grey streaks running down his back. When he walks on his back feet, he has a large red spot on his stomach. Synaku, like all mamodo's is very determined to become king. UnlikeZatch or Tia, he is not fighting to be a kind king.Like Zofis, Synaku holds his own special ability. He names it "Shadow Swap". Whenever he is the prescence of another mamodo, he may absorb their shadow and switch it with his own. This allows his human partner to use spells from that mamodo's book, weither that mamodo's human has unlocked them or not, as well as use Synaku's proper spells. This ability is crucial to the continuation of the story.

Spells:

Siraiku: Synaku's eye's glow black, and his mouth opens up and he fires a ball of black smoke towards the opponent.

Siraikeruga: A straight-line-styleblast of darkness shoots towards the opponent. Style similar to Zakeruga (Zatch) and Zegaruga (Kido).

Salamashield: All the shadows cast by people and surrounding darkness gathers in one patch of ground in front of Synaku, then rises upward, in shape of a large black wall and defends all incomming attacks.

Yagron: Synaku plunges his claws into the ground, and trails of black fire appear and attacks the opponent

Dioga TeoYagron: Synaku plunges his claws into air, and a large black ball of black energy appears overhead, he then throws it towards the opponent. This is one of Synaku's most powerfull, and energy draining spells.

Vadoruk: Darkness consumes the area, a large black fog rolls in. Nothing is visible to the opponent; Synaku and Runaiko are the only ones whocan see through this dark fog.

Vadrusen: Syanku's claws grow larger and glow black; Synaku then swipes his claws at the opponent

Gigano Siraikeruga: A large black wolf appears and attacks the opponent. Synaku's 'ultimate spell'.


	2. At Dusk

Chapter 1 - At Dusk

"Bye Kiyo! Have a nice weekend!"

What seemed to be a polite goodbye was not as polite as it seemed. For it was full of sarcasm and hatred. Runaiko was a bully, and Kiyo was his main target. Every day after school,Runaiko would force the genius into submission until he was able to obtain answers to the nightly assignments, allowing him to have a break from homework. Although after befriending Zatch, Kiyo was used to this abuse, and took it lightly, he did not fight back. Kiyo never told Zatch of this, of fear that the mamodo would interveene, and create a new "Operation Hero of Justice". Kiyo walked home that night limping, and Runaiko was once again victorious with his task. 

The roads Runaiko usually took were closed off today. There some construction going on, and he needed to go around, the road home was going to be longer tonight.

Dusk fell, and still he walked. The detour was fatiguing.

"Aw man...This is nuts!"

Runaiko sighed but still he continued. He reached a bridge. Suddenly, he could hear noises below it. He got down on his knees, and peered his head through the railings of the bridge to see what was underneath. He saw a black wolf eating...yellowtail?

The wolf paused, and quickly looked up at Runaiko.

Runaiko swiftly got up, and backed up, he tripped over a nail sticking out of one of the boards of wood on the bridge and tripped. He tried getting up, but his pant leg was caught to the nail.

The wolf slowly inched up the hill from the river below, and started crawling onto the bridge. This was the strangest wolf Runaiko had ever seen. It had puffy black fur, silver streaks running down its back, a large red spot on his chest.

"Get away!" Runaiko screamed.

The wolf stood on his two back paws, and stared at the human vaguely. He then fell over on his back and started rolling back and forth. Runaiko eyed him carefully. Suddenly, a book emerged from the wolf's thick fur. The wolf looked at the book, then looked at Runaiko, then looked at the book once more.

"Take it," The wolf said.

"You can talk!" Runaiko gasped.

"Yes, now take it! Pick up the book!" The wolf commanded.

Runaiko nodded slowly. He ripped his pant leg out from the nail and stood up. He walked over to the wolf, and picked up the book. 

"Geez, for somebody who has a tough attitude around smaller people, you seem to be a real whimp in front of me!" The wolf snapped. 

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a custom to talking wolves! Now back off before I tear your head off!" Runaiko defended. 

"Thats the attitude I like..." The wolf said cooly. 

"Who...what exactly are you?" Runaiko asked.

"I am Synaku, and you...are my partner." 


	3. Shadow Swap

Chapter 2 - Shadow Swap

The next day, after the night Runaiko and Synaku met, the two had befriended each other almost simoultaneously. The two were in Runaiko's room. The boy had thought this was really cool, a talking wolf, he thought this wolf could help him with his bidding. Runaiko's perception of the strange talking wolf immediately changed in contrast, upon hearing these words:

"Runaiko. I am a mamodo. I come from another world. Every thousand years a battle erupts, and we all come together and clash in the ultimate tournament to be crowned the king and ruler of our world. I have chosen you to help me on this quest to be named the King. Now open the book, I need to teach you something!"

Runaiko blindly obeyed. He opened the book, and flipped through the pages silver writing of which he could not understand. He stopped on a black line he could clearly read.

"Read it. Read it loudly!" Synaku ordered.

"SIRAIKU!" Runaiko shouted.

Synaku's eyes glowed black, as he opened his mouth. A large cloud of black smoke accumulated in his open jaw, then fired forward, breaking one of Runaiko's windows.

"Excellent, the first spell..." Synaku whispered.

"The power..." Runaiko whispered, as he shifted into a faint cold laugh. The boy stared at his shattered window in awe and disbelief.

"Yes, Runaiko. I hold great powers. But you may only use them on one condition!" Synaku snapped.

Runaiko sat paying attention.

"I came to this battle to become king. You are who I have chosen to fufil that wish. If you fail, and my throne becomes userped, I will make sure that you will regret the day you picked up that book and saw my face, understand?"

Runaiko nodded.

"So what do I have to do?" He asked.

"Your task is simple, soon you will be able to read more lines in that book. The more you read, the stronger I become. The stronger I become, the power you get to use. What you need to do, is make sure that you keep that book with you at all times, and even if I'm in trouble and seem to be dying of a mortal wound, do not save me, protect the book at all costs. With our journey we will meet others like me. Your job in this matter is to make sure I destroy them, by reading that book and allowing me to unleash my almighty power upon the weak fools who oppose me! Your duty is to destroy every other book like the one you hold in your hand," Synaku's eyes focused on the book, "For that book, is the key that determines weither we win...or weither we lose..."

The next day Runaiko and Synaku went to an open space in a deserted construction site to practice their skills.

"SIRAIKU!"

With every shout of the spell, Synaku's blasts seemed to increase in power. Suddenly, they heard a noise comming from the distance.

_Iron man Folgore...Incivible Folgore..._  
It sounded somewhat like...a song.

The pair were confused, but decided to peer into the nearby trees where they found a grown man dancing along to a song being sung by what seemed to be a half-duck half-human. Runaiko looked over on the ground near the stereo playing the melody, and found a yellow book similar to his own.

"Synaku, look! Should I destroy it?" He whispered to his mamodo.

Synaku looked over and saw it, then focused his eyes on the duck-like child.

"Kanchomé...I'm surprised he's still here. Runaiko! Do not burn his book yet, he can be of use to us." The mamodo said holding back his partner who had just removed from his pocket a lighter.

Synaku jumped through the bushes.

"Kanchomé, nice to see you again," He said sarcastically.

"Synaku! What are you doing here! Well, it seems you don't even have a partner yet! Hah! Well the invincible Folgore and I are a unbeatable team!" Kanchomé said proudly.

"We'll see about that. Runaiko! Appear!" Synaku ordered.

Runaiko walked through the bushes, Synaku's book his hand.

"Oh...never mind..." Kanchomé whispered.

"SIRAIKU!"

Synaku blasted Kanchomé.

"Runaiko stop, I need all the concentration I can have!"

Synaku closed his eyes. Fologre issued aKoPoruk spell, shrinking his mamodo, but it was no concern for Synaku. Runaiko watched as slowly the shadow his mamodo cast detached from his body, as well as the opposing mamodo's shadow, which suddenly grew back to normal size despite the fact the mamodo had shrunk. Both shadow's switched position, attaching themselved to the opposing mamodo. Synaku cast Kanchomé's shadow, and Kanchomé cast Synaku's.

"Now, we attack!"

""SIRAIKU!"

Synaku's blast was nearly an inch away from the mini Kanchomé, when Folgore lept in front, taking the blast.

"FOLGORE!" Shouted Kanchomé

"Eh...Kanchomé..I am a so sorry! I dropped the book and was eating a snack so I a had to defend you a myself!" Folgore explained.

The following a moment a green light issued from Folgore's spell book, but nobody was paying attention, nobody except Synaku.

"Well it appears we have done our task at the right now. Come Runaiko, the deed is complete. We have no other use here!" The wolf explained

Runaiko nodded and the two parted. Folgore went to pick up his spell book. He examined the strange green aura that it was emiting. He began to turn the pages, and suddenly landed on a page containing green ink, issuing the strange light. He also noticed he could read the line, this line read: _Incarus_


	4. Kiyo and Megumi's Recall Session

Chapter 3 - Kiyo and Megumi's Recall Session

"Zatch...when did this spell get here?" Kiyo asked opening the book, noticing a spell in green ink.

Zatch was to busy jumping on Kiyo's bed, answering only when his feet hit the mattress, before bouncing up, again. Three bounces later Zatch was able to release the words I, don't, and know. As Zatch was bouncing, he threw his Vulcan 300 into the air, and then caught it as he landed anew.

"Zatch, put that thing down and get off my bed, this doesn't make sense. We never even faught any other mamodo lately so how can we unlock a new spell, and why is it in different coloured ink!"

Zatch stopped jumping, and looked up at his partner. The mamodo was as perplexed as the human.

"Maybe we just got lucky, Kiyo! Who cares! Now we have another spell to help me become a kind king!"

Kiyo nodded and smiled. He shouldn't become worried over a simple new spell, especially since he knew it was just another step closer to ensuring Zatch's victory as a kind ruler. Kiyo read over the spell. The line read: _Incarus_

A couple ofmonths later, it wasa festiveholiday, Christmas had arrived.Kiyo's mom had visited his father in England, so he and Zatch were left alone. Everyone else was inside, celebrating. The two decided to go to the deserted park and train for a bit, try out the new spell. When they arrived, the pair were surprised to see Tia and Megumi in front of them.

"Megumi! Tia!" Cried Zatch

"Hey girls! Why aren't you inside with your family?" Kiyo asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same question!" Megumi replied.

"Kiyo's mom went to England!" Zatch shouted.

"Well Megumi's family also left for another country, but we had to stay behind because Megumi has a speical holiday concert in town later tonight!" Tia answered at her turn.

Kiyo explained how he discovered a strange spell in his book a while ago, and after months of neutral activity and no mamodo battles, he decided to try it out. To his surprise, Megumi told the same tale.

"I don't know how it got there...but I opened the book one day and there it was!" She explained.

The two compared the lines in green ink, and came to the conclusion that it was the same spell. They also decided it was time to unleash it. The two stood apart from each other, on opposite sides, as if it were a mamodo battle in progress. Both took a deep breath and shouted their spells.

"INCARUS!" They shouted together.

A large green light exploded fromboth books, blinding the quartlet. A cold metal object could he felt in Kiyo's hand, as he grasp it tightly. The light faded, and he looked to find a large sword in his right hand. He looked up to see Megumi holding the same object, the difference was the insignia on the handle, Kiyo's holding the lightning-style emblem that appeared on Zatch's RaShield spell, and Megumi's harnessed the angel wing emblem that appeared on Tia's Ma Seshield spell.

"Wait...I remember...This is the Sword of the Mamodo King!" Kiyo gasped.

"I remember too...but how did we get it..." Megumi answered.

"It doesn't matter...Tia, you said this sword helped us protect our mamodo's, spells can be used without the spell book, right?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes...but I never told you that..." Tia replied.

"It doesn't matter! I remember now!I remember all the spells for the sword as well! Its like some memory flooding into me! It makes no sense...but I remember!" Kiyo was rambling.

Megumi nodded slowly in agreement, she too could recall spells that seemed only capable of being unleashed by her sword and not Tia, she didn't know how, but she remembered.


	5. Knowledge of Another World

Chapter 4 - Knowledge of Another World

After the festivities and the parties, Runaiko and Synaku sat in Runaiko's room. There wasa question that was bugging the human for a while, he decided to ask it: "Synaku...why are you carying that duck's shadow around as your own?"

Synaku grinned, then looked up at his partner.

"I harness an ability. One that can ultimately help me win this battle. You see I can trade shadow's with another mamodo, and if my partner knows the any of the other mamodo's spells, we can use them...weither that mamodohas unlocked that certain spell or not," Synaku explained.

"And you plan to use his useless shrinking power for what? Thats the only spell we know!"

"On the contrary, my friend. For I have been studying ancient history from my home world. In the archives I've discovered that the ancient Kind King Incarus and transformed himself into 100 swords and locked himself away into 100 books was actually an ancestor of our little duck-like friend of who's shadow I now harness."

"And the point of all this is?"

"You are dense as you are muscular! The archives also state the spells he used to transform himself!" Synaku snapped.

"And this leads to..."

"Incarus and Kanchoméshare the same book! I can use the spells I read in the archives to transform myself into the sword. Before Hirosha was sent back to our world, he told me about how two other humans unlocked the spell that unleashed the Sword of the Mamodo King. I promised I would not make a strong relationship with my partner in case I wind up returning tomyland,therefore we will never unlock it. But now, we can use it anyway, and counter their limitless power!"

Synaku told Runaiko the nessecary spells to transform him into the Sword of Mamodo King, as well as mentioning that saying the prefix "Icar" before chanting a spell from Synaku's book allowed Runaiko to unleash a spell through the sword. For since they haven't unlocked the Incarus spell themselves, they do not harness any new spells designated only for the sword.

The stage was now set. Synaku approached the window with a large grin on his face.

"We shall attack them from the shadows. We will destroy them from within the darkness. For when we meet them, it is the night that will reign."


	6. The Italian Swordsman

Chapter 5- The Italian Swordsman

Kiyo and Megumi were testing out the spells they could remember for their swords. It was amazing the power they harnessed in their hand, and yet they had no idea how it got there.

"THUNDURGA!" Kiyo would shout.

"BAO MA SESHIELD!" Megumi would yell in reply.

A large Zaker-like spell was unleashed from Kiyo's sword, which ran directly into the large circular silver plate that was cast by Megumi's sword.

"SPINAGARU!"

"DIRASHI!"

This time Kiyo's sword exploded into a large lightning disc that launched out of his hands and attacked Megumi, who defended herself with a large dome nearly double the size of Tia's Seoshi spell.

"REQUIUK!" Kiyo cried

The blade on his sword morphed into a large lightning bolt that took shape of a small serpent-like dragon with large wings that spanned to nearly either side of the park. Kiyo swung the blade forward, unleashing his beast.

Megumi defended herself anew with a Dirashi spell, and then went on the offense.

"VANISU!" She roared.

A large ball of white and pink light formed at the tip of the blade, and exploded into a large blast of whip-like energy beams. They all lunged towards Kiyo, but he was already prepared.

"ZYRUSHIELD!"

Lightning emerged from the tip of his blade now, circling and forming a black hole-themed vortex. The large lightning void absorbed Megumi's attack. The two then attacked at the same time.

"APPROKHEN!"

"MIKU MA VANISU!"

Kiyo stabbed his sword into the ground, launching several trails of bolts of lightning shooting in different directions. Several of them all aimed at Megumi. Megumi on the other hand performed an arial attack. He raised her blade in the air, and large angel like wings appeared. These wings were almost indentical to those which appeared in Tia's Gigano Saisu spell. The rest of the blade took shape as an angel, and the large formation flew of the handle and attacked the opponent. Kiyo and Megumi both took the damage as they did not react swiftly enough to cast a defense spell. The two fell backward, and began to laugh.

"Nice one!" Kiyo called out.

"Youwere pretty impressive yourself!" Megumi replied.

Tia and Zatch sat on the swings watching their partners train with attentive eyes. Until suddenly they heard singing. Zatch had heard this song before. He got off the swing and then started to dance. It was strange, he felt like he had done this before.

"Um, Kiyo, you should take a look at this," Tia said.

Kiyo ceased his training and ran over to find Zatch doing a strange dance, of which he had seen before as well. Megumi ran over as well, and her Kiyo and Tia could suddenly hear music as well.

"That sounds like...Parco Folgore, the italian superstar!" Megumi said.

"Oh great, not again..." Kiyo whispered.

From the bushes near the swings, Kanchomé appeared, as well as Folgore. Folgore was singing along to his hit song "Boing Boing". Which was incidently the same song that made Zatch dance the first time they had met.

"Cry baby Kanchomé! HAH!" Tia said, looking at the duck-billed mamodo.

Zatch tilted his head.

"Eh a Kiyo! Nice a to a see you again! WHAT! You have a...sword! And a so does your lady friend! But how can this be!" Folgore said noticing Kiyo and Megumi's blades, and pulling one out of his coat. It was the same thing, but had a strange emblem on it that neither Kiyo or Megumi could make out.

"My book...it had a strange green spell! When I read it, it a gives me a this sword!" Folgore explained.

Kiyo and Megumi looked at each other.

"Strange...we have that same spell, but we don't know how we got it!" Megumi explained.

"Well all I a did was jump in front of an attack trying to protect Kanchomé, I turned around and there it was!"

Folgore started to swing his sword around, chanting spells, that transformed the blade into several different things.

Neither Kiyo or Megumi said anything, but it was funny seing an italian superstar wield a sword. Especially one that changed shape. Tia then decided to watch, and laugh under her breath.

The only person who didn't move was Zatch. He stayed standing by the swing, staring at Kanchomé's shadow...it seemed to be the shape of a wolf.


	7. Training in the Shadows

Chapter 6 - Training in the Shadows

Night fell, Runaiko and Synaku took their position in an forest in the outskirts of town.

"SIRAIKU!" Runaiko roared.

The two would practice hitting trees, and different animals. Synaku would blast a squirrel, then a rabbit, then the trunk of a tree. In retrospect, the two were training their accuracy skills. The more they hit, the more often Runaiko could cast the spell.

"SIRAIKU!"

Afterabout 20 consecutive times that the spell was cast, Synaku's energy was well drained.

"You ok? We should take a break..." Runaiko said.

Synaku was surprised, this was the first act of compassion his human had ever shown him.

"No," He replied, "Strengh does not come by quitting! And with only one spell we need to increase my strengh! Its a shame no other mamodo's have found us so we can destroy them and raise our power!"

"Um, Synaku..." Runaiko began, "I forgot to tell you this, but after our fight with that duck thing, you know, the one that you have his shadow...anyway, after that italian idiot jumped in front of him, I was able to read another line in this book. I didn't know if it was important or not so I didn't tell you."

Synaku's eyes widened.

"FOOL!" He shouted.

"Sorry, geez its just a line!" Runaiko snapped.

"READ IT!" Synaku ordered.

Runaiko cleared his throat, and pronounced the spell under his breath. He then took a deep breath and shouted: "YAGRON!"

Synaku's claws began to glow a black aura. The wolf plunged his claws into the earth, unleashing eight streams of black fire that trailed along to the other end of the forest, burning everything in it's path. The trunk of one tree near the duo caught fire and began to falling towards them, targeting Synaku specifically. Runaiko, in another random act of compassion, tried running to save the wolf, but tripped over a shrub. The spell book glowed, and the boy realised he could suddenly read another line.

"SALAMASHIELD!" He yelled.

His shadow, and the shadow cast by all the trees in the forest all amalgamated into one large patch of darkness on the ground. This patch then rose and took the shape of a pitch black stone wall that defended Synaku from the falling tree. Synaku crawled out of the way, near Runaiko. They watched the wall crush, allowing the tree to come to a complete fall, and watched all the shadows return to their original position.

The two then began to form a new strategy in their training. Double offense and defense. Runaiko would call out a Siraiku spell at a tree, making a large crater-like crack in the bark, he would then unleash a Yagron spell to burn it, and in depending on which way the crater was formed, it would fall the opposite direction. He would then defend the tree with a Salamashield spell. They continued to do this until another spell was visible, they then included this spell in their session. And then another would be unlocked, they would then incorperate it into their training system, and then another.

This continued until Runaiko was able to readseven spells. Their regiment then consisted of the following:

"SIRAIKU!" Runaik would shout, forcing a crater in one nearby tree.

"SIRAIKERUGA!" This time a beam of black energy shot towards the crater, making a tree fall.

"YAGRON!" Synaku would change position, and would attack another tree, making it fall towards them.

"VADRUSEN!" Synaku's claws would enlarge, and become much sharper, the mamodo then slashed another tree making it fall.

"GIGANO SIRAIKERUGA!" A large black wolf made entierly of dark smoke appeared and lunged towards other trees, making them fall.

"VADORUK!" A large dark fogconsumed the forest, and in the next split second the final spell was issued.

"SALAMASHIELD!" The large darkness that now engulfed the forest all condensed into one large dome around Synaku and Runaiko, and melted into the ground, forming thousands of small black patches, that all rose up into individual black stone walls, defending the near fifty trees falling towards them.

The two continued, until an eighth spell could now be read. Runaiko did not incorperate this in their training session, but decided to test it nonetheless.

"DIAGO TEOYAGRON!" He roared.

Synaku stood up on his back paws, and put his front in the air, his eyes pitch black and glowed. Above him, was a large orb of shadow-enduced energy. Synaku flung his front paws forward, releasing this large ball of darkness. His eyes stopped glowing, and he fell to the ground. There was a large explosion in front of him, as more then a hundred trees came falling down. Runaiko couldn't understand why his mamodo was worn out after giving a speech on how he shouldn't give up. The boy ran and picked up the wolf, then ran as fast as he could out of the forest, avoiding all the damage that could have taken place.

Runaiko looked in front of him, at the destruction he and Synaku caused to the forest. Broken trees at every inch, burnt grass and patches of black sand and sawdustas far as the eye can see. He shruged his shoulders, ignoring his actions. He looked down at the uncouncsiousmamodo in his arms. He felt behind his back to find the book still hooked on between his belt. Runaiko looked up at the moon, then walked home.


	8. Clash of the Blades

Chapter 7 - Clash of the Blades

It was the starting of the new week, Kiyoawaited his usual beating on the way in that was usually delievered by Runaiko, but today nothing happened. He saw Runako in the hallway on the way to class. Runaiko was worried about Synaku, because alot of his energy was drained due to, what Runaiko believed to be the Dioga TeoYagron spell. Runaiko had no intention of ruining Kiyo's day, until he saw a red book under the genius' arm.

"Takamine!" Runaiko roared.

Kiyo went up to him.

"Alright...lets do this quick, I need to get to class..." Kiyo said, putting down his back.

"Oh theres no sense in beating you in here...besides I have a much better idea..." Runaiko said, glaring at the book.

Kiyo removed the spell book from under his arm, and stared at Runaiko's malicious eyes. Runaiko's glance met Kiyo's, and his eyes didn't move as he pulled out a black spell book from his coat pocket. Kiyo's eyes broke the glance as he shifted sight.

"No way..." He whispered.

Runaiko began to laugh under his breath.

"He told me there were others in this town...and that I had to find them. Meet me back in the school yard at 8 O'clock tonight, or else your girlfriend over there won't live to see tommorow," Runaiko said pointing at Suzy.

Kiyo nodded and sighed as he said under his breath: "Why do they always take Suzy hostage..."

"Oh, and Takamine...I know there is another one! Bring them to me when you come, or else..." Runaiko pointed at Suzy anew, and then drew his finger below his throat to immitate the "Dead" symbol.

Kiyo wasn't sure what Runaiko meant, but assumed it had something to do with another mamodo. The only other mamodo's he knew about in the neighbourhood were Kanchomé and Tia. Kiyo didn't want to put Megumi in any danger, but figured he wouldgetFolgore to go to the designated area. Kanchomé wasn't the strongest mamodo, but Kiyo knew it was easy for Zatch and him to defend them, especially with the Incarus spell.

Night fell, and Kiyo, Zatch, Folgore and Kanchomé all arrived at the school yard clock. Minutes later, out of the darkness came Runaiko and Synaku. Runaiko noticed Folgore and his mamodo.

"Looks like our duck friend came back, eh Synaku?" Ruaniko asked, as he glanced at his mamodo's shadow.

"It's a you!" Folgore shouted, "Kiyo! They are a the ones that a ambushed me!"

Folgore issued the Incarus spell, but Kiyo signaled him to stop.

"So you've met Folgore before have you?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes, and now I have two books to destroy!" Runaiko said with a grin.

"Folgore...stay back, we'll handle them. Ready Zatch?"

"YEAH!"

Kiyo opened his book.

"ZAKER!" He shouted.

Zatch shot lightning towards Synaku, but the wolf dodged.

"Runaiko, do not worry about using my spells, focus on our plan," The wolf explained.

Runaiko nodded.

"ICAR MA PORUK!" He roared.

Synaku began to melt into a black smoke, as it travelled from the wolf's original position to Runaiko's hand. The smoke began to take shape, as it formed a sword...The Sword of the Mamodo King. The sword was pitch black, and had a black glowing aura around it.

"So you wanna play with knives eh?" Kiyo said, "INCARUS!"

The Sword of the Mamodo King appeared before Kiyo as well.

Kanchomé and Folgore hid behind a bush, as Kiyo, Zatch, and Runaiko faught.

"ICAR SIRAIKU!" Runaiko shouted, launching the ball of black smoke at Zatch.

"RASHIELD!" Kiyo replied, defending his mamodo, "THUNDURGA!"

Kiyo lauched an attack from his sword. Runaiko dodged.

Kiyo remembered that the sword's spell's did not require the spell book, "Zatch! Take the book and hide, I can handle things!" Kiyo handed Zatch the book, and the mamodo ran off to hide behind the bushes with Folgore and his partner.

"ICAR YAGRON!" Runaiko jabbed the sword into the ground, forming the lines of black fire, trailing towards Kiyo.

"APPROKHEN!" Kiyo did the same action, unleashing trails of lightning instead. Both trails hit each other, and both attacks vanished.

Kiyo threw his sword forward, "SPINAGARU!"

It exploded into a lightning disc that flew towards Runaiko.

"ICAR SALAMSAHIELD!"

The shadows in the area regrouped before Runaiko, and rose into a black wall, stopping the attack. The sword returned to Kiyo.

"ICAR SIRAIKERUGA!" Runaiko unleashed the beam of darkness towards his opponent.

"ZYRUSHIELD!" Kiyo shouted in reply, forming a lightning vortex that abosrbed the attack.

"ICAR VADRUSEN!" The blade of Runaiko's sword began to glow, and grew larger as he began to approach Kiyo, attempting to take a mortal slash at him. Suddenly, Kanchomé flew into the air as a paper airplane, and picked Kiyo up, saving him from the oncomming blow.

Kiyo turned his head to see a glowing yellow book, and nodded happily. Kanchomé re-transformed from his Poruk spell and dropped Kiyo behind Runaiko. Kiyo was prepared to attack when another spell was cast.

"VANISU!" A small ball of pink light hit Runaiko, Kiyo looked behind the bully's shoulders to see Tia and Megumi. Tia went to take refuge behind the same bush that held everyone else.

"Didn't think I wouldn't join in on a battle now would you?" Megumi asked jokingly.

"This isn't the time Megumi! LOOK OUT!" Kiyo shouted as a Siraikeruga spell was issued. Megumi looked directly at it and defended herself.

"DIRASHI!"

Now with Kiyo and Megumi on either side of Runaiko, the odds were surely no longer in his favour.

"GIGANO SIRAKERUGA!" The large black smoke-based wolf appeared and launched it self at Kiyo. Kiyo's Zyrushield spell could not stop it, and he was flown backwards. Megumi tried attacking Runaiko's back with another Vanisu spell, hoping that his spell book was being kept there, but no luck.

"Kiyo! He doesn't have a book with him!" She shouted.

"So that was his plan...He knew that he didn't need the book to use the sword's spells, and lured us here with ours!" Kiyo replied.

"ICAR VADORUK!" Runaiko shouted.Black smog rolled into the area, blinding everyone except for the one who issued the spell. Nobody could see anything, "Only I can see in his darkness Kiyo, and when I find your book, I am sure to destroy it. As well as our italian friend, and our newest contender."

Kiyo felt around on the ground as he slowly crawled his way to find Megumi. She helped him get up, and the two began to find the bush where their mamodo's were hiding to take the books from them, but unfortunately Runaiko could watch all of this happen.

"PORUK!" Folgore shouted, transforming Kanchomé into a lightbulb. To their dismay, the light he cast was drowned out by the surrounding darkness.

But suddenly, there was one light that pierced through the shadows. The books of Folgore, Megumi, and Kiyo. The three picked up their respective spell books, and noticed they could all read a new spell, one that was identical to each book. Suddenly, all their blades began to glow the same colour as their books. Kiyo's blade issued a red glow, Megumi's an orange, and Folgore a yellow. They all turned around to see Runaiko almost inches away, shocked by this sudden appearing light. The three closed their eyes, and roared out the spell.


	9. The Knight

Chapter 8 - The Knight

"GIGANO DRAGORUK!"

Three voices echoed as they all yelled out the same words. The light comming from the blades became to bright, the Vadoruk spell was diminished.

Kiyo's blade took the shape of the Requiuk spell, of which his blade formed an electric lizard-like dragon with large wings. Megumi's blade took the shape of her Miku Ma Vanisu spell in which it formed a large angel with wings resembling the Gigano Saisu spell. And finally Folgore's blade formedthree items, a large sword with a blade that zig-zagged, somewhat similar to a lightning bolt, a large circular shield, similar to the Ma Seshield spell, andthick metal armor.All three blades merged and created a large knight. Thisknight was a large dragoncovered in an angels robe, andthick armor. He harnessed large dragon wings, and wings of an angel. In his right hand he held a lightning-shapedsword, and in his left a large shield. Their creation roared, as it aimedit's blade toward Runaiko.

All three humans swung their swords forward, unleashing their beast. Runaiko was to slow to react, and was hitferociously by their attack. He fell to the ground, and dropped his sword. The item then transformed back into Synaku, who lay uncouncsious.Out of the wolf's thick black fur dropped Runaiko's black spell book.

"So thats where it was hiding..." Kiyo whispered.

Runaiko twitched and rolled over onto his stomach. He began to moan in pain. Kiyo walked up to the book, and aimed the tip of his blade at it.

"Sorry pal..." He said, looking at Synaku. Kiyo said the first two syllables of the Thundurga spell, when his sword was knocked out of his hand. He looked down to findSchneider standing beside Synaku, staring down Kiyo angrily.

"VERU VERU VERU!" The mamodo shouted, as tears began to form in his eyes.

"I dont think Ponygon wants that mamodo to leave..." Zatch whispered.

"Move, Ponygon!" Kiyo shouted.

"VERU VERU MEI!" Schneider replied full of rage.

Megumi looked at Synaku, then to the other beside him. She noticed something neither of the others did,then walked over to Schneider.

"Ponygon...if thats your name...is this...your brother?" She asked him.

Schneider nodded, and began to yell as he cried.

"Aww..how a cute, the pony mamodo doesn't want a his wolf mamodo brother to go a back to their world!" Folgore said.

Schneider stared down Kiyo's hand, in which he held the blade he was about to destroy Synaku's book with.

The group moved Schneider and Synaku to a distance from the book, so Schneider could feel more secure about Kiyo holding his sword.

Runaiko slowly woke up, and noticed Kiyo, Megumi, Folgore, their mamodos, Synaku, and another mamodo who looked similar to Synaku in a distance. He noticed his book just sitting there. He went over to pick it up, and opened it up. Runaiko's body was badly bruised and beaten. He had several cuts and was bleeding. He decided if he wanted to end this, he had to use Synaku's most powerfull spell.

"Dioga...Teo...Yagron..." He said, in anger and hatred. The book began to glow, and Synaku opened his eyes. Kiyo turned around to see Runaiko standing up.

A large ball of black energy appeared before them, and attacked them all, knocking them all back. Synaku was suddenly back to normal. Schneider slowly got up, and stared at his brother in shock.

"Veru Veru..." He whispered.

"I'm sorry brother, but I must win...that means I must destroy you as well. Synaku approached Schneider, and removed the book from on his back, "Runaiko...you know what to do..."

Synaku shed a tear, and Runaiko issued a Siraku spell. Before the spell hit, Synaku turned his head backwards, attacking his own book.

Runaiko dropped the book as it caught fire.


	10. O Brother, Where Art Thou?

Chapter 9 - O Brother, Where Art Thou?

Runaiko dropped to his knees.

"It's over..." He whispered.

Schneider removed his book from his back and began waving it up and down, trying to make an air current to blow out the fire.

"VERU!" He shouted in panic.

"No brother, stop. I have become a horrible person upon placing my feet on this earth. I forgot the purpose of this battle, and I even broke my promise to you..." Synaku said, slowly dissapearing.

"VERY VERU VERU!" Schneider roared, crying.

"Yes, I know...I promised I would stay by you until we both recieved a partner. But I deviated from the plan. The battle corrupted me, I turned evil...The shadows I controlled took over my heart, and now I lie here on my way back home, apologizing for what I have done..."

"VERU VERU MEI!"

"It's to late. But before I leave, I want you to promise me that if you survive long in this battle...that you will not become like me, you will not act as I did, manipulating a human to gain supremacy. Promise me you will forge a bond of friendship with your partner, and that you will work together with him to win...Promise me this, and I will leave with no regrets," Synaku explained, as his transfer process from here to the mamodo world was nearly complete.

"Veru..." Replied Schneider.

"Thank you, brother..."

Synaku faded away into the air, and his book melted to ashes. Schneider stood over the remains of his brother's spell book, and began to cry.

"Tia...we should go..." Megumi said, as they left.

"Kanchomé..." Folgore said, as they left as well.

Kiyo got up, "Zatch are you comming?"

Zatch was to busy staring at the pile of ashes. He put his hand on Schneider.

"Cheer up! When you win this thing you can go back to our world and look down on him as king!"

"Veru?"

"Don't be silly! I know you can win this thing! But just as you made a promise to your brother, promise me if you win your going to be a King King!" Zatch shouted.

Schneider turned around, and saw Kanchomé carrying Synaku's shadow. There was hope yet.

"VERU! VERU!" Schneider said happily.

"Hah hah! Alright! Now lets go kick some evil mamodo butt!" Zatch shouted, as he ran off with Schneider.

Runaiko was still on his knees. It was only him and Kiyo that remained in the area.

"Kiyo..." He whispered, "I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you...watching Synaku go...it shows me how much pain I would have put you through..."

Runaiko looked up to find Kiyo smiling and holding his arm out to help him up.

"It's ok Runaiko...I always knew you had some feelings. Ever since the moment I met you, you never really seemed to want to bully me...it seemed like you only did it because you couldnt express any happiness...any compassion. I hope this experience has taught you otherwise, that its ok to release emotion..." Kiyo explained.

Runaiko smiled, and the two walked out into the night, and the glorious moon light that shone above them.


End file.
